O Dia que Não Terminou
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: O Cavaleiro de Cristal trava sua mais dolorosa batalha. Contra seu irmão de coração e de lutas, seu pupilo. Contra Hyoga de Cisne. Presente para Ephe-chan, espero que goste / Song: O Dia que Não Terminou, dos Detonautas.


_**O Dia que Não Terminou**_

**N.A.: Aráááá ò,o vocês acharam que eu ficaria mesmo mais de duas semanas sem postar uma songficzinha sequer? Pegadinha do Malandroooo! XD Esta é de presente pra Ephemeron (Ephe-chan para os mais chegados ^^). A outra pode demorar um pouco mais Ephe, mas esta foi feita com todo o carinho de quem está ouvindo pela centésima vez o CD "Fallen", do Evanescence - AMY LEE, YOU'RE SO FUCKIN HOT! *_***

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence a nenhum de nós. Mas isso é só o que dizemos para acalmar os coraçõezinhos dos criadores ^^#**

_**Me sinto tão estranho aqui **_

_**Que mal posso me mexer, irmão **_

_**No meio dessa confusão **_

_**Não consigo encontrar ninguém **_

_**Onde foi que você se meteu, então?**_

No dia em que ele venceu a geleira eterna e conseguiu a armadura de cisne, um orgulho absurdo tomou conta de mim. Afinal, eu não o via somente como um aspirante a cavaleiro, mas também como o irmão caçula que sempre quis ter. Não tinha a pretensão de querer um filho, já que a diferença de idade entre nós dois era mínima. Não tive medo de abraçá-lo, parabenizá-lo e, mais tarde, lembrar ao agora jovem cavaleiro que a armadura não era tão somente uma dádiva vinda com merecimento, mas também um fardo de responsabilidade que cada guerreiro de Athena tem a honra de carregar. Ele respondeu que acostumara-se ao termo "responsabilidade" ainda criança com a morte da mãe e, alguns anos depois, com a de Isaak. Esta lembrança trouxe-me um pouco de tristeza, porém já estava pronto para perder alunos no meio do treinamento. Só que...nunca é fácil, e acho difícil acreditar que qualquer tutor no mundo não sinta o mesmo.

_**Tô tentando te encontrar, **_

_**Tô tentando me entender, **_

_**As coisas são assim **_

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo, **_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução **_

_**Meu coração têm segredos **_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão **_

Foi no amanhecer seguinte que Hyoga partiu de volta ao Japão, após despedir-se do povo em Kohotek e de mim, logo em seguida. Enquanto ele subia no navio que o levaria até um dos portos japoneses, senti um nó na garganta e no coração, porém sem deixar qualquer lágrima escapar: sentia que o destino guardava sortes trágicas para ele e para mim. Naquela noite, rezei para o Deus dos cristãos, na esperança de que Ele me desse a honra de lutar ao lado do Cavaleiro de Cisne, e não contra ele. Estranhamente, o medo não saiu de mim; acabou acompanhado de uma cálida sensação, de que tudo acabaria bem, apesar dos pesares. Passado um mês, recebi um aviso do Mestre para dirigir-me imediatamente ao Santuário, ele precisava falar comigo. O que não entendi, com toda sinceridade: raramente ele desejava falar com os cavaleiros mais distantes. No entanto, como seguidor e protetor de Athena, não pude desobedecer. Embarquei num navio que levou-me à Moscow e, de lá, fui de avião para a capital grega. A distância não era das maiores. Com roupas normais, segui para o santuário, trajando minha armadura somente às portas do local. Permitiram minha entrada imediatamente.

_**Me sinto tão estranho aqui, **_

_**Diferente de você, irmão **_

_**A sua forma e distorção, **_

_**Não pareço com ninguém, sei lá **_

_**Pois eu sei que nós temos o mesmo destino, então **_

Assim que deparei-me com os portões do Salão do Mestre, eles foram abertos, sem as costumeiras perguntas dos guardas. Não entendi e desconfiei; afinal, eles sempre vinham com questionários quilométricos, para certificarem-se de que o cavaleiro, aspirante, amazona ou qualquer um que entrasse realmente tivesse a permissão do Grande Mestre ou fosse defensor de Athena. Contudo, entrei sem delongas. Ajoelhei-me perante o segundo em autoridade no Santuário - nenhum de nós estava à frente da Deusa, é claro. Ele levantou-se de seu trono e veio até mim, numa atitude surpreendente. Pediu para que eu levantasse e olhasse para ele, e assim o fiz. Observando atentamente aquela máscara, senti medo. O mesmo que assolou-me com a partida de Hyoga. Algo iria acontecer ali, naquele dia, e provavelmente eu nada poderia fazer. O Grande Mestre disse-me que sentia pesar por mim, e eu perguntei o porquê daquilo. Ele revelou que havia um pequeno grupo de desertores, liderados por uma garota que cometia o sacrilégio de afirmar ser Athena. Concluiu dizendo que o Cavaleiro de Cisne era um destes traidores, e que minha missão, como antigo mestre dele e Cavaleiro de Prata fiel ao Santuário e à Athena, era acabar com a vida de Hyoga. Claro que minha visão embaçou e minha cabeça deu voltas, pelo choque e pela dor da tarefa a mim imposta.

_**Tô tentando me encontrar, **_

_**Tô tentando me entender, **_

_**Por que tá tudo assim? **_

Ele chamou-me à realidade alguns minutos depois, já que meu olhar estava perdido entre as colunas e as paredes do Salão. Ríspido, sussurrou de forma aterrorizante que era meu dever e que, se não executasse a tarefa, também eu seria um traidor do Santuário. Neste momento finalmente tive coragem de falar. Gritei que Hyoga não era traidor, que o conhecia muito bem, que agora éramos irmãos no combate e que não possuía mais autoridade sobre ele. Saí do local falando que não era fiel ao Santuário e à Athena, mas sim à Deusa, sempre em primeiro lugar. Caso o Santuário estivesse certo, também obedeceria a ele. Iria investigar se tudo era verdade ou apenas uma farsa de um Grande Mestre que já despertava minhas suspeitas há tempos. Ele gritou meu nome quando eu já alcançava a saída de uma das casas zodiacais. Virei-me e senti uma forte pontada na cabeça e um frio na espinha: o Satã Imperial. O mais temido e conhecido golpe do Mestre. Eu sabia o que acontecia ao meu redor e tinha a plena consciência de meu desejo de não seguir mais o Santuário...mas meu corpo e minha mente agora eram reféns da vontade de outra pessoa. Como ordenado por ele, parti de volta à Sibéria, esperando a visita de meu ex-pupilo para ceifar sua vida. Perdoe-me, Hyoga, eu devia ter feito mais por você.

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo **_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução **_

_**Meu coração têm segredos **_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão **_

Não demorou muito para que Cisne chegasse à Kohotek, pois um cavaleiro mandado pelo Santuário fizera os moradores do vilarejo de reféns e escravos. Conseguiu vencê-lo sozinho. Mal sabia ele que tudo não passava de uma isca para que voltasse à Rússia. Teve a péssima idéia de visitar-me, e percebi que o destino conspirava a favor da morte dele. Conhecia meu ex-aluno, sabia que ele sempre teve a conduta de respeitar quem admirava, e não foi diferente comigo. Dei-lhe um soco carregado de cosmo que o jogou alguns metros à frente. Ele não entendeu, tentou aproximar-se para saber o que acontecia. Eu não quero ferir Hyoga, mas o golpe do Grande Mestre comanda minhas ações e nada mais posso fazer, e não ser orar para que Hyoga entenda que não sou mais seu mestre: naquele momento, éramos oponentes, e o melhor venceria. Nossa batalha começou com os vários golpes que dei no rapaz e ele, atônito, não reagia. Vamos, Cisne! Lute, defenda a justiça, pois já não estou ao lado dela, mesmo que contra a minha vontade! Para minha alegria e sorte dele, seu amigo chegou para ajudá-lo. Pela armadura, supus ser o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Mas o rapaz não queria ajuda, só queria entender o que acontecia com aquele que sempre o tratou bem, apesar da rispidez do treinamento.

_**Quem de nós vai insistir, e não **_

_**Se entregar sem resistir, então **_

_**Já não há mais pra onde ir **_

_**Se entregar a solidão e não **_

Foi uma breve recuperação de minha sanidade e as palavras realistas de Pégaso que o trouxeram para a verdadeira luta: falei que não o havia treinado daquela forma, que ele devia lutar, não importa se o oponente fosse seu melhor amigo; a justiça e a paz na Terra deveriam sempre ser a prioridade. Ele levantou-se e lançou seu Pó de Diamante em mim. Consegui conter por alguns minutos, o que não foi suficiente: meu corpo foi lançado vinte à metros de distância. Levantei-me e o golpeei novamente, mas caí de joelhos, novamente sentindo as terríveis dores causadas pelo Satã Imperial. Não tive tempo de recuperar-me, pois Hyoga lançou seu golpe mais forte até então: Trovão Aurora. Sem defesa ou chance de levantar, fui atingido fatalmente. Estava morrendo, e ainda assim a paz que senti rezando agora invadia meu corpo ferido e quase morto. Ouvi, ao longe, os gritos de Hyoga e senti, momentos depois, seu braço apoiando minha cabeça que sangrava. Seu amigo estava ali também, pedindo para eu ser forte, que a ajuda logo chegaria. Eu sabia que não adiantaria.

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo **_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução **_

_**Meu coração têm segredos **_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão**_

Minhas últimas palavras não foram de consolo, mas ainda permaneceram verdadeiras em meio à toda dor que eu sentia. Não a dor física, mas a de não poder acompanhar meu irmão de coração e de batalhas nos desafios que ele e seus amigos enfrentariam. Segurei-lhe a mão direita com força e sussurrei em meio à sombra da Morte que vinha buscar o pouco que restava de minha vida: _"Hyoga, ainda sofrerás muito em tuas batalhas. Jamais hesite em atacar, não importa qual seja o oponente...pois hoje vi que o teu lado é o da Justiça. Sempre terei orgulho de você"._ Não pude mais falar, a fraqueza tomou conta de mim e o último sopro de vida esvaiu-se de meu corpo junto com minhas lágrimas e o sangue que deixava meu corpo, maculando o gelo puro da Sibéria. Assim como este sangue, que jamais deixará as geleiras, eu sempre estarei ao teu lado, Hyoga. Não chore mais. Pois minha vida e meus ideais continuam através de você, meu irmão.


End file.
